Mating Time
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Remus has found his mate only problem is, it's his best friend who doesn’t seem to even realize that he likes him anymore let alone loves him. RemusSirius Man on Man, no like no read!


I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off of this! So if you're here to sue me, well you can either read my fic and then leave or just leave….

**Rating**: This is rated MA for some Major sexual themes/acts!

**Pairing**: Sirius/Remus

**Summary**: Remus has found his mate; only problem is, it's his best friend who doesn't seem to even realize that he likes him anymore let alone loves him.

**A/N**: This fic is for an lovely friend of mine, her screen name is Druantia. She has done me a great service by helping me add more fics to the almost non-existence pairing of Owen/Jack. Thanks girl! I really appreciate it!

Mating Time

_Chapter 1:_

_General Pov_

Remus Lupin sighed as he once again waited for Sirius to come home from whatever date he was on today. He was starting to get really annoyed at the people who thought that they could touch what was his. Really he nearly beat the shit out of the man that Sirius had brought home to bed last time. He had heard some moans and wanted to make sure Sirius was alright. So he headed up the stairs to the second landing, walked through Sirius' lounge, and the library before he saw a door which he knew to be Sirius' bedroom door. The noises had died away, but just to be safe he decided to check on him anyway.

Remus opened the door to find another man on top of Sirius, pushing in one last time as he came. Sirius came a moment after the man did. They both lay there panting, not noticing Remus yet. That didn't last long though, as the other man pulled out of Sirius he turned over and saw Remus glaring at him. The man tapped Sirius' shoulder, as he had yet to see Remus, and pointed to him. Sirius nearly groaned, he had been busted having sex when he was sure that Remus wanted him, and not in a 'hey let's be friends' -way again.

"Remus umm, hey did we disturb you or something?" Sirius asked as he got out of the bed, naked and cum dripping down his leg. He walked over to the pants laying on the floor and shot them to the guy in the bed. He pulled them on under the covers before getting up and grabbing his shirt as well.

"Well I really should get going. I had fun, we should do it again sometime." The guy said before leaning down and pulling Sirius into an slow and demanding kiss. If that wasn't enough he let his hand slide in between his legs and rubbed at Sirius opening making him gasp into the kiss. He nodded once to Remus before apperating out of the house.

"Who was he?" was all Remus asked as Sirius headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up. He couldn't believe Sirius actually let another man touch what was his.

"Does it really matter?" Sirius asked from the bathroom. He hated the way Remus sounded as if he had killed his puppy.

"It matters to me! Sirius, don't you get it! I care about you." Remus whispered the last part not sure if he even wanted Sirius to find out like this. He sighed when Sirius came out of the bathroom with nothing but boxers on. He could still smell the other man on him.

"What was that last part? I didn't catch it." Sirius said with that insufferable grin of his. He knew Remus could never deny him something when he looked athim with that smile of his.

"I-I said that I care about you Sirius. You're my friend and I don't want you hurt." Remus cowered out at the last moment too afraid that Sirius wouldn't want to be with him.

Sirius sighed; he knew what Remus meant. He just didn't want to make any moves on it. What would happen if it didn't work out? Would their friendship be shot? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out the answers to those questions. He was ecstatic that Remus would choose him over anyone else to be his mate. He knew what that meant, and he knew what would happen to his friend if they had a falling out. He couldn't, no he wouldn't do that to Remus. Besides that, he wasn't sure if Remus really cared for him or was simply tired of waiting for his mate to show up. Either way, Sirius could see how this was hurting Remus, and he wouldn't allow that either.

"Remus, you know I care about you too. It was just some no name sex. It really didn't mean anything to me. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." Sirius said that all in one breath then sighed again. It was now or never Sirius decided. He leaned forward and kissed Remus. At first he simply let his lips brush against Remus', but when Remus didn't pull away he pushed against his lips with an desperate need he didn't even realize he had until that very moment. He wanted Remus more then anything in the world. It just felt right to him. That and the fact that he knew Remus loved him was enough. They pulled apart when the need for air became too much.

"Sirius? What was that?" Remus asked nervously after he caught his breath. He started to fiddle with the sleeve of his shirt when Sirius didn't answer right away. Did he think it was a mistake? Sirius just continued to stare at him for a moment before smirking.

"That, Remus, is called an kiss. Something I want to be doing more of if you'll just move a bit closer." Sirius said and started to lean forward to kiss him again. He saw Remus roll his eyes.

"I know what an kiss is Sirius! I meant why did you kiss me. Surely you're not still horny after your little run in with Mr. No Name back there." Remus said bitterly. Sirius bit his lip. How was he going to tell Remus that he knew that he liked him and that he liked him back? Well, no time like the present to just be honest Sirius decided.

"Well I kissed you because I love you." Sirius said before leaning in and closing the space between them. He slipped an arm around Remus' back pulling Remus to himself. Sirius leant in and kissed him again. He let the kiss get heated before he let a hand slip down and in between Remus' legs and started to rub him through his pants.

Remus gasped into the kiss when he felt Sirius' hands rubbing at him. He couldn't believe what was happening! And Sirius loved him? When had that happened? Where had he been? Still he wasn't about to fuck Sirius just after Sirius had taken another man! He pulled back from the kiss and stood up to be out of the reach of Sirius' hands, yet he couldn't stop the whine at the loss of contact. Sirius heard it and smirked.

"I'm not sleeping with you after you just had another man in you!" Remus told him in no uncertain terms. Sirius' smirk just got wider.

"Yeah? See and here I was thinking you'd want to mark me as soon as possible so as not to let another be with me again. But hey, I understand, I can always call him back and get off with him again." Sirius said trying to keep a straight face as he walked towards the door. He knew he was right as soon as he heard a snarl and a hand clamped on his upper arm. His smirk turned into a soft smile before he allowed himself to be pulled back towards the bed.

"You would black mail me into bed?!" Remus demanded even as he allowed Sirius to push him onto the bed. There was no way in hell he would ever let another man touch Sirius the way that he saw the other man do earlier. No, no one would ever be with him like that but Remus. Even if he still had no clue how any of this came about. Sirius was still smiling as he pulled Remus' shirt off of him. He then bent down and pulled off Remus' shoes. And lastly he pulled off Remus' pants. Now they both were in nothing but their boxers.

Remus' breath hitched, Sirius was really going to do it. He was going to take him. Sirius captured Remus' lips in his own once more. He nibbled lightly at Remus' bottom lip asking for entrance. It was almost automatic the way he opened his mouth for him. Sirius smiled into the kiss as his hands roamed a bit down his chest and over his hard nipples, making Remus moan into the kiss. He started to kiss down his jaw line, hearing Remus' little moans and gasps urge him on. He nibbled gently down the side of Remus' neck causing Remus to groan and give him more room to work.

Sirius let his teeth turn, he smirked and bit down, hard. He heard Remus yelp. Remus went rigid when he realized what was happening. He didn't move a muscle. When Sirius was satisfied that his mark was deep enough he let his teeth slowly start to turn back, making Remus feel every movement. He heard Remus gasp as they were nearing the end of the skin. Yet he still didn't turn to see if he was ok. Not yet, he had to see his mark. Had to make sure Remus was his. When he was sure the mark would stay for good he licked at the little traces of blood trailing from the wound. He felt Remus shudder. Sirius started to suck and nibble at the mark. It would bruise for sure. Sirius then nipped his way back up to Remus' mouth and kissed him once again. All the while Sirius hand had found its way between Remus' thighs again. He was rubbing him through his thin boxers making him gasp and moan in pleasure.

Sirius wondered if Remus would really let him sleep with him after having bedded with another man that very day. He wouldn't do that though, he wasn't cruel, sadistic yeah, but not cruel. Yet he wondered how far Remus would let it go. So starting to nip his way back down the other side of Remus neck, he let his hand slip inside Remus' boxers making Remus gasp and thrust against his hand, obviously wanting more. He let his fingers trail past a set of twin globes, and slip in between his ass cheeks. Remus moved his legs open as far as he could moaning at the feeling of his mate's hand on him.

Sirius let his middle finger rub at Remus' opening making him shudder with want. He could hear Remus mumbling something, most likely along the lines of 'Fuck yes!' Remus groans at the feeling of Sirius rubbing at his opening was nothing compared to the cry of pleasure he gave when Sirius muttered the lubricating spell at Remus' opening. Sirius gently rubbed at his opening until he heard an slight growl and smirked. He slipped two fingers in at once, making Remus hiss in slight pain. It didn't last long as Sirius started to stretch him. He added a third finger and started a familiar search. Oh and did he love the noises Remus made when he found what he was looking for. He leaned over Remus' body and kissed him long and hard before pulling away completely.

"You're right." Was all Sirius said and moved around to the other side of the bed. He didn't miss the whine or the whimper that Remus gave when he was suddenly left alone.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why did you stop?!" Remus asked trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Everything was happening so damn fast!

"You asked if I could really blackmail you into bed. Well, you're right, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't want you to bed with me especially after I just slept with someone else." Sirius stated calmly. Remus snarled and got up from the side of he bed. He dropped his boxers and stalked over to the side with Sirius in it. With an flick of his wand, which Sirius wondered where he had hid it, Sirius was just as naked as Remus was. He tossed his wand aside and slipped under the covers on top of Sirius.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind, and seeing as how you're my mate I think I have a right to take you after someone else has even dared to leave their scent to you." Remus whispered into Sirius' ear as he rocked his hips into Sirius', making them both groan.

"You sure you want this Remus. I mean really sure. I was never planning on taking you. I only wanted to leave my mark on you as not to let others get the wrong idea; nobody's allowed to have you but me, and now they'll all know it!" Sirius said as he grabbed and held Remus's hips still so he could concentrate on what he really wanted.

"I know what I want Sirius. You." Was all Remus said before he bent his head down and bit down on Sirius collarbone marking him as his own. Remus lent back and looked over his mark. Then smirked.

"Well now that we're officially together, I guess I should give you a gift, huh?" He said playfully before he let his hips rock backward, allowing Sirius' prick to rub against his backside. That was apparently all it took to convince Sirius. He grabbed Remus' face and brought him down for a soft, slow, and yet demanding kiss. He demanded they be together for the rest of their times, and Remus answered in kind.

Sirius wasted no more time, they were both hard as hell, and he had already prepared Remus before when he had just been teasing anyway. He lifted Remus' ass and slowly lowered him down on himself. Remus threw his head back and whimpered at the sensations he was being forced to feel with how slow Sirius was taking him. God, Sirius filled him to the brim. Sirius waited a minute for Remus to adjust to him. When Remus leant his head on Sirius shoulder and started to nip and kiss at it, he started to move, slowly at first, then faster as the need to cum came closer and closer. Sirius didn't stop when Remus came, he kept pounding into him, hitting that spot of nerves that he knew would make him see starts dead on making him gasp and shutter in pleasure even as he came. He rode Remus' ejaculation right into his own, making Remus groan his name out again as he felt himself being filled to the brim with Sirius' spunk.

Sirius pulled Remus into another kiss and he pulled out of him. Remus was about to roll over to the other side when Sirius just spread his legs and held him in place. Remus smiled and allowed himself to be pulled into Sirius embrace and he leaned up and placed an kiss under his chin. Sirius smiled and closed his eyes more than content to fall asleep with his lover in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do hope you like it Druantia! Thanks again for writing some Jack/Owen for me! I hope to see more in the near future::hint hint:: (0.0) Please people go check out her fics, they're awesome! Oh and start making more JACK/OWEN fics! Oh and leave a review of course! You better make a list of this, you wouldn't want to forget anything after all, would you!

::::The part with Sirius marking Remus was simply him turning only his teeth into his animal form!::::


End file.
